


Charms of Love

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Of Curses and Jinxes [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Confession Attempts, Getting Together, Gryffindor!Felix, Hogwarts, Hyunjin is a romantic, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: It’s only Felix’ second year in Hogwarts, and he already has to deal with a crush on a certain Slytherin student. To make it even harder, Felix has a secret admirer that might put Felix’ daydreams to a stop.((aka the cheesy admirer story that no one asked for-))
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Of Curses and Jinxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597123
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2019





	Charms of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightynight/gifts).



> Ahhh I feel like this is super cheesy! Combining your supernatural and secret prompts, I ended up with a sweet Hogwarts AU. I had so much fun with writing this piece so I hope you’ll like this and enjoy reading it just as much ^^

**S** now falls upon the towers of Hogwarts, covering them in a sparkling blanket. Flake after flake lands onto the window frame, instantly melted by the heat coming from the inside. It is near the christmas season, first semester coming to an end; and the cold outside reminds that holidays are soon expected. 

Despite the frost kingdom being built outside, the common room of Gryffindor provides warmth to students, a pleasant smell of early christmas pastry filling the space. There’s no doubt that holidays are coming. 

Felix sits by the window in the corner of the room, his armchair covered in papers and books. He’d like to celebrate with others - he’s dying to see what is in the small box he has received earlier that week. 

However, fun will have to wait, because as much as Felix loves christmas, there’s some common sense telling him that he’ll get into bigger troubles than just being scolded if he doesn’t finish the homework from History of Magic. He’s been putting it away for a week now. 

The wind outside blows just a little louder, and Felix lifts his eyes to catch a glimpse of light dancing behind the window. He stands up, curious. 

Since the beginning of Felix’ school years, there has been many times the magician world has surprised him like this. There’s not much Felix knows about the world of magic yet, but he aches to experience magic in all kinds of ways. 

He catches another spark, and he wonders if something like magical snowflakes exist. Maybe that’s what makes the snow sparkle in daylight. 

Not more than a moment passes, and Felix steps back, shocked. His eyes follow a pattern of letters forming on the window, slowly making out words. The writing is fancy, perfect curves and size, always knowing when to start in a new line, as if the spell had eyes to see. 

_You’re as beautiful as the stars outside. Lixie, your smile lightens up the room._

Felix feels a blush creep up his cheeks, letting the message sink in. The words warm Felix’s stomach, waking a thousand of butterflies. There’s no doubt that one is a spell, too. 

When Felix recovers, once again realizing where he is, he turns around, looking from a student to student, hoping to finally see who these tricks are coming from. No one is really paying attention to him, most students caught up in their own little worlds as they open early christmas gifts. 

Two girls giggle at him from the opposite side of the room, but when Felix looks at them in question, they blush and shake their heads, hurrying up into the girls’ part of their tower. 

Disappointed, Felix glances back at the window, but the letters has faded away. A sigh slips past his lips, and he sits back down to continue with his homework. He can’t keep his mind from straying away, though. 

Felix still remembers the last time his secret admirer has gone to such lengths to make him flustered. He has been walking down the halls, Hyunjin and Minho by his sides, when the spell happened to warm his heart. 

“We won’t get caught, I swear,” Hyunjin has been trying to persuade Minho into joining their dance sessions, but Felix’ mind was already in the dance hall since the classes has ended. He didn’t pay much attention to where he was going. 

He hasn’t even been the one to notice; it was Minho. One moment, he was talking, explaining to Hyunjin why he thinks the younger is wrong, and then, he stopped. Felix wouldn’t pay much attention to him wouldn’t Minho gasp out loud. 

Something caught Felix’ attention in his peripheral vision, and when his eyes chased after the little spark, he soon recognized it as more than just a smudge. He watched in awe as thousands of petals rushed around his body. 

Circling around him, Felix soon found himself being caught in a pink petal storm. He could barely hear the familiar noises of the school hall, let alone his probably panicking friends. He couldn’t really place what’s happening, and yet he didn’t feel like wanting to run. 

Soon enough, Felix began to recognize a tune being played inside his pink bubble, as if the petals were singing for him. And really, when he listened closer, a melody could be made out. 

Soft tunes lined with a whispering voice, speaking to Felix with such a familiarity. After it has delivered its message, the petal storm has started to fade out, and Felix could finally recognize his friends standing afar from him, giving him shocked looks. 

As soon as the spell was gone, Hyunjin was rushing to his side, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Felix, what was that? It was so cool!” 

That has been the first time his admirer made such effort, taking a step further from just sending Felix unsigned letters. Needless to say, Felix has been stunned. It was only after Minho has finally recovered from the initial shock he has lectured Felix on what has actually happened. 

“Customized spells are no fun, Felix,” he has said, completely serious, “to have someone create a spell for you is impressive.” 

Maybe the original spell wasn’t actually created for him, but the idea still makes Felix’ heart beat faster. 

After this incident, Felix has started to take his secret admirer more seriously. Whoever was it that aimed for his heart, they were putting a lot of effort into it. Felix hasn’t stopped thinking about them since then. 

However, one thing has made Felix a little skeptical. 

“So you’re saying they were in the Gryffindor tower?” Hyunjin asks, excitement radiating off him. He’s the main hypeman when it comes to romance, even though he always rejects his own admirers. It’s something about his friends finding happiness with the ones they love, as he has explained numerous times before, that makes him so happy. 

“They left me a message on the window,” Felix confirms. He blushes when he thinks about it again. The words are still imprinted in his mind, elegant lines dancing inside of his head. 

“That doesn’t mean they were inside, though. You know, they could have casted the spell from outside,” Minho reasons, trying to ignore Hyunjin’s bouncy attitude. “We can’t make any assumptions.” 

Felix nods at the Ravenclaw, relieved to hear that the older isn’t yet convinced about Hyunjin’s guess. To be honest, Felix isn’t convinced either. But to Felix, it’s a wish deep down in his stomach that makes him so nervous. 

He knows the spell might have been casted by anyone. There’s no certainty that the admirer is someone that Felix knows, even. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting a particular face to appear next to the label in his mind. 

“How would they know Felix was sitting there, though? They had to be inside,” Hyunjin points out. He’s bouncing by the door to their classroom, even though there’s enough place on the floor to sit onto. 

“Felix, who was in the room with you?” Minho asks next, shuffling closer. 

“Almost everyone?” Felix must admit, he doesn’t remember any familiar faces from the evening before, at least no one who would stand out much. “I don’t know. It’s our common room, there’s always a lot of people.”

“Come on, you have to keep track of who’s around you when these things happen. I already told you it’s hard to cast spells from the distance.” 

“I don’t think it was someone from inside, though,” Felix mumbles, shaking his head. He tries to focus on the wall in front of them, avoiding Minho’s eyes and rather observing their classmates lining by the wall. However, his blush gives him away to the older easily. 

“Why?” Minho asks, a little unconvinced. “If you saw some hints, we could have focused on that from the start!” 

“Not really… But you know, I have a lot of friends in the Gryffindor house. Don’t you think at least someone would tell me?” 

“Felix, people don’t just go and reveal each other’s crushes.” Hyunjin chimes in again, pouting when Minho whooshed him away. 

“They do, at least the girls in our house.” Felix defends him, then perks up. “That means it’s a boy!” 

“Not that fast, Lix.” Minho stops him again. There’s a pause before he speaks up, eyes boring into Felix. “And besides, is there a proper reason why you want to prove it’s not a Gryffindor?”

Felix wavers. Objectively, it shouldn’t make a difference whether his admirer is a Gryffindor or not. Felix doesn’t despise dating someone from different faculties. It’d be stupid to reject someone just because they’re a Slytherin. 

However, if Felix has to be honest, he does prefer some over the others. Specifically, he prefers one person. And yes, maybe Felix is only projecting, but wouldn’t it be nice to have his feelings reciprocated? 

Minho seems to read his thoughts with ease. He sighs. “If it’s just about your crush on _him,_ then it’s not very relevant here. It’s cute that you like Changbin, but that doesn’t mean he’s interested in you.” 

“Actually, you should be eager to know it’s not him,” Hyunjin mixes in, worry on his face. “You know, people won’t be very accepting of you dating a slytherin.” 

Felix frowns. “I don’t care about that, though.” 

It’s just Hyunjin who cares so much about this stuff, but it’s not important. Felix wishes he’d stop having this attitude. But then, he’ll probably change his mind once he actually finds someone he likes. Or admits to liking them. 

Seeing the conversation die down, Minho quickly changes the topic. “Hey, let’s suppose it’s actually a Gryffindor. Who’s the most likely romantic in your house?” 

“That would be Chan!” Hyunjin exclaims. 

Oh. Felix recognizes the name very well. He’s not sure what the feeling that settles in his guts means when he pictures his senior with a bouquet of flowers. For most people, that’s how an ideal date looks like. For Felix, it’s hard to imagine dating his team captain. 

“Are you sure it could be him?” Minho doubts. 

“Of course I am! He’s a huge softie. I heard that he asked someone out in his first year with a unicorn.” 

“Did he gave them the unicorn? Aren’t animals like that illegal to keep?” Felix asks, baffled. 

Felix has heard that story before, but unlike most of his friends, he doesn’t think it’s true. Chan might look powerful and romantic, but he’d never go to the Forbidden Forest, much less bring back a unicorn. 

“It was just a ride. They say that Chan can talk to unicorns, that’s why,” Hyunjin reasons. He seems too convinced with the story. 

“That’s stupid.” Minho interjects. 

“It’s not- Oh, he’s here!” Hyunjin gasps, covering his mouth. They watch as three fifth years enter the classroom, followed by Professor McGonagall. 

Minho says bye to them and Hyunjin pulls Felix inside, gushing about how he hopes Chan is really the secret admirer. 

Felix hopes his friends are wrong, though. It’s not like Chan is a bad person, quite the opposite. Said fifth year is one of the most respected people in the whole school, quite frankly by the Slytherins as well, despite him being in the Gryffindor house. 

Thanks to him, Gryffindor house has won the Quidditch Cup for three years in a row now. He’s one of the best keepers in the whole school. 

Plus, Chan is said to be the nicest person ever, which Felix can prove too. In his first year, when Felix has struggled with homework, Chan would always find a moment to sit down with him and help. 

And maybe Hyunjin is right: there’s no one in Hogwarts more desired than Chan, so it should be flattering to have him interested in someone so ordinary. 

Even though he’s not Changbin, he might not be such a bad person to date. 

Felix lets the thought sink in as he watches the older perform transfigurations spells in front of their class, only half listening to what their professor is saying about each spell. His eyes are trained on Chan. 

That Chan is pretty is a known fact, and up this close, Felix has a first row view to his muscled arms. He observes those more than anything else. 

At the end of the class, even though Felix still has doubts about it, he’s more or less settled. He’d like his admirer to be Changbin, very much so, because he’s been crushing on the third year since the beginning of school. But if it _happens_ to be Chan, he supposes it’s not a bad option either. 

His eyes are still following Chan as the older walks out of the classroom, and only then he turns to Hyunjin, who’s already bouncing by his desk. He can’t understand how is the Hufflepuff so excited about it. 

There’s not enough time to sit and talk before the next class, and the boys have to hurry down the stairs to get to their next lesson on time. It’s always a challenge to get from Transfiguration to Potions, and more than once has Felix caused a domino effect when stumbling into some of the first years. 

Finally in the underground, Felix can slow down. He’s still catching his breath, Hyunjin doing the same just a few meters in front of him. He waits for Felix to match his pace and continues to guide them to the cellars. 

“Are you gonna tell him that you know?” Hyunjin inquires. He slides past the upperclassmen that flood out of their potions classroom and stands by the door, watching Felix struggle as he almost runs into one of Changbin’s classmates. 

Felix tries to catch a glimpse of Changbin among the students, but unfortunately, said Slytherin isn’t high enough to stand out. With a sigh, Felix returns to Hyunjin, following him to their desk. 

“I don’t even know if it’s him for sure,” he answers, only now realizing Hyunjin’s waiting for his response. “I don’t want to make quick assumptions.” 

“That’s just Minho speaking for you. Come on, it’s clearly him!” 

Felix shakes his head again. Even if it really is Chan who’s trying to charm him, there’s no way he’s going to act on it unless his admirer reveals himself. 

Sitting in his seat in silence, Felix’ mind drifts off. He’s not thinking about the admirer, though, not even about Changbin. What he imagines is lying in his bed after classes, pretending he doesn’t have any homework to do until Minho physically drags him to the library to study. 

He has already finished his essay for History of Magic though, and there’s no more work to do for most of his classes, so maybe, instead of being forced to study, they might sneak into the ballroom and dance. That would be nice. That would be...

“Oh my gosh, it’s a frog!” 

Felix jumps in his seat at Hyunjin’s squeal, eyes frantically searching around the room until they fall upon a small green creature seated on his desk. He debates whether it’s some kind of an ingredient, and hopes it’s not the case. 

“What is it doing here? Where did it come from?” Felix wonders, inspecting it from up close. The animal is a living frog, that’s for sure. Felix is pretty sure they’re not allowed to drag their animals to classes. 

“Did you see how it appeared here? It’s from Chan!” Hyunjin muses. 

“But he was in our transfiguration class before, he has his own schedule too.” Felix argues, head snapping from the frog to Hyunjin and back. 

“He must have followed us here.” Hyunjin reasons. “Look, there’s something in its mouth. It’s for you - take it!” 

Felix takes what seems to be a letter from the frog and watches as it jumps on the spot, then disappears with the same pink puff as before. Everything has to be pink when it comes to his admirer, as always. 

“What are you waiting for, open it!” Hyunjin scands, leaning over Felix’ shoulder in anticipation. 

Felix stares at the envelope. As expected, there’s no name written on it. It’s sealed by red wax, and the picture, much to Felix’ surprise, is his own face, even featuring his freckles. Hyunjin coos at it from next to him. 

It’s almost impossible to open for Felix, not wanting to ruin his face but after Hyunjin smacks his shoulder, he complies. To his relief, the seal comes off almost undamaged. 

The letter isn’t long and the handwriting isn’t as fancy as before. To Felix’ surprise, he finds he likes it more. It feels more personal. 

_Dear Lixie,_

_even though I only watch you from afar, you never fail to charm me with your positivity and bright mood. I’ve landed my eyes on you when we first saw each other, and can’t believe how far you’ve gotten since then._

_I feel like you were waiting for something more poetic, and I apologize for such a simple but honest letter._

_I hope you think about me just as much as I do. You know, you never really leave my mind. Let’s continue with this for a long time._

“Are you sure it’s the same person?” Hyunjin asks, pouting. “This sounds way simpler.” 

It’s clear that Hyunjin is disappointed with the letter. It lacks the fancy feeling to it. 

To Felix, there doesn’t seem to be much difference. It’s a change in handwriting, sure. The text feels more comfy than elegant, unlike other times. But for some reason, even though it strays a little from what Felix has experienced so far, the sincere and enamored vibe stays. And the way it was delivered proves it’s the same person. 

“I think it is,” he nods after a moment of thinking, “they still call me Lixie, after all.” 

There’s no more conversation after that, because when Snape enters the room, no one dares to speak a word. Felix doesn’t dare to not pay attention, too. In fear of damaging the letter, Felix hides it into his habit and focuses on the lecture. 

“It certainly sounds different,” Minho confirms after lunch, when they’re sitting together at the bottom of one of the staircases. 

Felix holds out his hand to take the letter back, staring at it intensely. “I feel like it’s the same person, though.” 

“Who gave it to you anyway?” 

Everything would be a little easier if they had an answer to that. Felix explains how the frog appeared, in the same pink fashion as everything else. Minho listens quietly until the end. Then, he processes for a moment before speaking up. 

“A frog?” Minho frowns. “But Chan keeps an owl. I saw him feeding it once.” 

“It must have been him, then.” Hyunjin insists. “Just one class ago, he showcased how good he is at transfiguration. That must have been a hint!” 

A heavy feeling settles in Felix’ stomach as he listens to his best friends’ discussion about the odds of Hyunjin being right. It actually makes sense. Chan surely thinks everything through when he’s asking someone out, the witty student he is. 

Maybe it’s true. It seems that it actually is Chan. 

The longer Felix lets himself think about it, the worse he feels. The uncomfortable feeling in his body grows, but he cannot stop it from eating him up alive. 

Is it okay, though? He has already settled that it doesn’t _have to_ be Changbin, but… it would be nice if it was. Until now, there was at least some hope. 

But does it matter? You don’t only date one person in your life after all. Chan _is_ very cool and attractive, and he has shown before how much he cares about people around him. 

“Felix?” Minho calls, and he snaps his head up, cheeks heating red. The older seems to read his mind and smiles softly. “Hey, you don’t have to worry about it. I’m sure he’ll come out to you soon.” 

**F** resh morning follows, and for Felix it means clearing his head with Quidditch. Which is something he definitely needs. 

Felix has loved Quidditch since he first saw a match in his first year, and haven’t stopped feeling excited about seeing all the students on brooms chase up to four balls in the sky. He sure was confused about the rules at first, but they grew onto him. Just like the sport and the team has. 

And really, as Felix chases the small sparkling ball that Momo has created, a replacement for the Golden Snitch because they cannot afford to lose it just before the big tournament, he feels all thoughts slipping away from his head, falling behind as he chases the sky on his broom. 

There’s just something about the way the wind ruffles his hair and how the air feels way above Hogwarts that makes Felix forget about everything else. Speed up to his limits, get lost in the game and just push forward. 

He feels triumphant when he catches the spark, even though he knows that it doesn’t match up to the speed of an actual Golden Snitch. 

Once he has the sparkling ball in his hand, it evaporates and he stays up here for a moment, watching a match between Momo and Chan as to who will score and guard better. When Chan catches the ball for the fifth time, Felix flies lower to ask Momo for yet another tiny spell. She smiles fondly, and though exhausted, she casts another spell that forms a little spark of light for Felix to chase. He can go one more round. 

It all feels so good. 

And it ends too soon for Felix’ liking, just like every week, but he isn’t complaining. He knows there will be time to play later, and he’s starting to feel hungry, too. Though, there’s still some work to do before breakfast starts. 

Felix feels his usual drive returning to his steps as he walks through the main hall and follows up the stairs, aiming for his room to rest in before he can join Hyunjin and Minho for their private dance class. 

He’s positive they’re gonna finish another choreography today. And despite the rough practice Felix has absolved just now, he feels new energy rush into him when he thinks of dancing. 

“Hey, Felix!” he hears a familiar voice call at him. He stops and turns around out of habit, listening to what his captain has to say. It only dawns on Felix when Chan finally catches up with him, standing just a feet away from Felix, chest still heaving from the practice. There’s a cheeky smile on his face. 

And maybe he’s standing a little too close. Felix’ cheeks heat up. 

“You did great today, I’m really happy we’re moving forward so fast. There’s not much time before the tournament, but I feel like we might make it.” 

Felix tries to stop the rushing in his head and listen to his captain, because what Chan is saying is nice, but all he can hear is his own blood ringing in his ears. 

Chan doesn’t seem to notice. He keeps talking, presumably about the upcoming matches. But suddenly, all that’s left in Felix’ head is one thing, the only thing he’s sure of, and it’s repeating inside like a mantra, screaming into his ears: _It can’t be Chan. It must not be Chan._

Before he knows it, Felix is running away, his feet carrying him away from Chan and outside the school gate. It’s just luck that Felix doesn’t stumble down the stairs and he isn’t sure where he’s running until he sees the familiar cottage and realizes he’s all too far from the warmth of Hogwarts. 

~ ✯ ~

In all honesty, Chan doesn’t know how to react. He stands numbly in the hall, caught mid sentence, and stares in the direction Felix just ran off to. He tries to put two and two together, but there’s not _one_ that would make sense, either. 

He wonders if he said something wrong, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Maybe Felix is nervous. The matches are going to be important, after all. But there’s nothing to be scared of. Especially Felix, he’s been progressing since the start of the year. 

Chan weights if he should chase after Felix, but letting him solve it on his own sounds right. However, he cannot bring himself to start moving again. 

“It’s alright,” someone says, and when Chan turns around, he recognizes one of Felix’ close friends. The younger approaches him confidently, smile playing on his lips. “I think he’s just flustered.” 

“He doesn’t have to be, I’m his captain,” Chan reasons, whining a little. He doesn’t understand what has just happened, and this junior, even if he knows what’s wrong, doesn’t seem very helpful. At least Chan doesn’t get what he’s talking about. 

“He’s still unsure about his answer, just give him time,” the boy continues, smiling and patting Chan on the shoulder. 

“...with what? Sorry, but I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” 

The younger makes a face of surprise, then quickly collects himself. He places a hand by his mouth and whispers: “The letter you sent him.” 

The boy gives him a moment to think, and Chan tries to recall when was the last time he ever sent a letter to anyone inside of Hogwarts. He usually sends them to his family, but there’s no need to use owls in school. 

Then, his mind strays a little further, thinking about how inefficient it is that Changbin uses this method with Felix. He could just leave them by Felix’ room or deliver them in person. But he’s too scared to come out just yet. 

And then it clicks. “Oh, that wasn’t me, though.” 

“What?” The younger looks around, and then, confused, he shifts closer. “You don’t have to keep it a secret-”

“I didn’t write the letter. Does Felix think it’s from me?” Chan doesn’t let him finish. 

“Well, yeah…” The boy nods. It starts to dawn on him, too. “Who is it, then? I thought it was clear.” 

“Oh no, that’s why Felix acts like that!” Suddenly, it all starts to makes sense, and as if jinxed, Chan’s body starts to move, feet carrying him towards the Slytherin house. 

“Thank you for telling me, I gotta go before something goes very wrong!” He shouts after the younger boy, but he’s probably too far away to be heard anyway. 

After a while of running, Chan feels himself getting slower and more exhausted. No surprise, he’s just after a practice and haven’t eaten anything yet. Frustrated, he skips on the place before remembering another way of transport and pulls out a bag of Floo powder. 

This effectively results in him appearing inside of the Slytherin’s common room. No one even bats an eye. Students aren’t surprised by his appearance, they never are. And as soon as they tell him that Jisung and Changbin are in their room, he runs up the stairs, almost tripping over his habit. 

“Changbin!” he crashes the door open, and he calls at him, catching his breath. 

Both Changbin and Jisung turn to him, they’re huddled on the bed together, reading books and probably trying to find a nice confession way among the books as a bonus to studying. Like always when they finish studying too soon. 

Chan decides not to ask why are the two up this early. Instead, he makes sure he wastes no time with this. 

“Hey, mate. You look like you’re in rush-” Jisung smiles at him, offering him to sit down beside him. Changbin opens his mouth to greet him, too. There’s no time for this, though. 

“Felix thinks it’s me!” he interrupts them. His words echo in the quiet room, and it takes his juniors a moment to process before they fully understand his words. 

“What?” Changbin beams at him, letting go of the book in his lap. 

“He’s convinced I’m his secret admirer, not you. He ran away from me this morning, he was heading outside-” 

Then, Changbin is standing up, almost tripping over Jisung, grabbing his scarf as he rushes past Chan, out of the door, and then back in. “Where did he go?” 

“I see him!” Jisung exclaims, pointing out of the window. Changbin rushes to his side, looking for the red head. 

“There he is! I gotta go.” His heart is pounding in his chest. Before he goes again, though, he takes a pause. He pulls out his wand and makes a bouquet appear in his hands. “Alright, I’m ready now.” 

~ ✯ ~

**H** is mind runs around. It cannot be Chan. He thought it wouldn’t matter that much, but his heart knows clearly that’s not true. He cannot accept Chan, he likes Changbin too much. He feels like he’ll lose his chance with Changbin for good if he accepts Chan. 

Felix’ hasn’t really thought about where he’s going, and right now, he’s just wandering around the campus. His legs are soaked from the snow, and he considers summoning a scarf. 

His insides are squeezing and he feels so bad. He wishes there was no secret admirer and wasn’t so freaking cold outside, because if he catches a cold, Minho will kill him, but at least he won’t have to face Chan, and- 

And then, a familiar cloud of pink sparkles and petals explodes in front of him, a little too close, and when Felix opens his eyes again, his eyes land on a coughing Changbin. He has petals and pink dust stuck in his raven black hair and he sounds like he’s dying. 

Felix rushes to him, but Changbin composes himself quickly. When he does, he points his eyes on Felix. His eyes are deep and look soft, as well as a little scared. It feels all too intimate, and not at all like the dark, scary Changbin everyone fears at school. 

Felix can’t hold eye contact for long, and his eyes travel down enough to notice flowers in Changbin’s hands. They’re roses of all shades of pink, and in no time, they’re pressed into Felix’ chest, Changbin’s hands trembling from both cold and nerves. 

“For you,” Changbin says, voice rusty, and he coughs again, evening his voice. His cheeks glow red as he once again looks into Felix’ eyes. “Felix, I like you.” 

Felix stops breathing. Suddenly, his lungs feel too stuffy to breathe and his body is numb. It’s hard to take. When he stays silent for too long, Changbin shuffles on his feet, getting fidgety. That’s when Felix allows himself to smile, and he actually laughs, and when Changbin turns back at him, he has his arms full of a freckled boyfriend. 

There’s a million of questions and thoughts running through Felix’ head. Changbin is his secret admirer. Changbin likes him back. How is it that he didn’t know? What was with all the times they thought otherwise- 

But as he lets go and looks into Changbin’s eyes, only one of the thoughts escapes his head, his lips curling into a smile around it as he pronounces what he has wanted to for so long: “I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this was too predictable,, I wanted to write something very sweet and simple, and it kind of turned into something way longer than I imagined. Hope you enjoyed reading!! I have a few other ideas for this AU, so maybe I’ll make a sequel later~
> 
> I want to wish you Merry Christmas! The year 2019 is also getting to an end soon, and I’m certain there are many pleasant surprises waiting for you out there, just like there’s a short, (not very) dark Binnie waiting for Felix <3


End file.
